


Miss Fisher and the Tagging Game

by whopooh



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gen, a silly romp, detectives doing what they do best together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whopooh/pseuds/whopooh
Summary: Phryne has Jack exactly where she wants him—leaning on her mantlepiece and gazing straight into her eyes—when she brings up the strange note she received the other day.This is to wish a very Happy Birthday to Fire_Sign! Since I'm travelling tomorrow this is one day early, but it's the thought that counts, right?





	Miss Fisher and the Tagging Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



Here they were, again. Standing far too close to each other, gazing into the other’s eyes as if they were magnetic. Well, they probably were. They swayed towards each other slightly, the pull of the other’s heartbeat too alluring to resist. Just as Jack’s eyes flicked down to her smiling red lips, Phryne’s eyes flicked down to the note in her hand. 

She had found the note stuck under the door to her bedroom. It had looked innocuous, but it had perplexed her enough to make her want to bring it up the next time she saw Jack. Which was now, as he’d come over for a nightcap in her parlour. 

They stood at her fireplace, she had poured a generous amount of liquor into his glass, and when they toasted his eyes didn’t leave hers for a moment. Her body screamed at her for not having taken the step already to just kiss the man!

Instead, she checked with a glance that he was listening before she read out the note.

“Please tag your content,” she read. Then she set her eyes on him again. 

“What does that mean?” Jack asked.

“I confess I had no idea at first,” Phryne said as she laid the note on the mantlepiece and reached out for her glass. “I had to do some extensive research.”

“Oh?” Jack said, intrigued by the way she smiled at him. There was a level of contentedness there he only saw when she’d managed to find a clue before he did. Like when she’d found out the whereabouts of her aunt’s housekeeper, Mrs Truebody, by talking to the servants. It was a smile of subdued triumph. 

“I think I solved the puzzle in the end,” she said, and Jack fought the urge to simply kiss the smugness off her lips. As hard as the urge was to fight, he was a man with extensive practice.

“It means that before you embark on anything with me…” Phryne said and stopped when she saw his slow, surprised blink. “Yes, _anything_ , Jack. Well, you have to tag it first.”

“Tag it?”

“State what you are doing.”

“I never know what I’m doing when it comes to you,” Jack deadpanned, buying himself time.

“Well, that has to stop,” Phryne said with a challenging smile.

Jack took another large gulp of his whiskey before setting the glass on the mantlepiece.

“You mean I have to be prescient,” he said.

“Or, you can give a self-fulfilling prophecy,” she smiled. “Either is good.”

“Alright,” Jack said. “We can try.”

“Excellent!” Phryne exclaimed and went to sit on her chaise, grabbing pen and paper. “So, will there be smut?” she said, looking at him speculatively.

“Pardon?” Jack asked as he grabbed his glass and followed her to the chaise.

“Will there be smut? Will we finally get to the boudoir?”

Jack swallowed hard and eyed the door to the parlour; it was closed and there was no one there to overhear their conversation. 

“Alright. Yes. Why not?” He paused for a moment and then added in a lower pitch: "I'd like that."

Phryne’s smile deepened, and Jack had to reimagine the scale of satisfaction her smiles were able to convey. She reached out to caress his cheek. 

“I’m very glad to hear it, Inspector.” Then she returned to the paper. “Non-con is already out of the question, then.” 

“Non-con?” he asked, confused by her lingo.

“Sex without consent,” she said nonchalantly, and he blushed.

“No character death—well, maybe a little death could be allowed,” she mused. “And no violence.”

“Violence?” Jack started to sound doubtful.

“That’s just the heavy ones, let’s move on to the more pleasurable,” she said. “Can I put you down for ‘oral sex’?”

“What?” Jack said. His panic-stricken look was only enhanced when he desperately tried to straighten his already perfectly straight tie. 

“You know what it means.”

“Do I have to decide that now?”

“I’m afraid so,” Phryne said, almost managing to keep her face serious.

“Wait, what about you? Aren’t there two people active in this kind of thing?”

“You’re right! So, definitely oral,” Phryne said and noted this down on her page. Jack’s responding blush pleased her immensely.

“'Jealousy' isn’t really on the table,” she mused, enjoying watching his tiny reactions to her words. “How about ‘public nudity’? Too soon?”

“No public nudity!” 

“Somehow, I knew you’d say that,” Phryne said, feigning disappointment. “Well, I suppose it’s better to know the limits already from the beginning.”

Jack wanted to scold her, but he was waylaid by hearing her declare this as a beginning.

“Threesome?”

“No.”

“Hurt/comfort? Pining? URST?”

“Haven’t we had enough of that already?”

“Reference to injuries?”

“No!”

“Accidental marriage?”

“That might be… taking it a bit far, don’t you think, Miss Fisher?”

“Perhaps for a one-shot,” Phryne concluded. “Although it is a fun trope.”

“Miss Fisher, I can’t figure out if you’re serious or not,” Jack complained, feeling like he was being played in a particularly complicated way.

“I’ll put down ‘first time’ and ‘morning after’, as those are obvious,” Phryne said, and Jack could feel his heart rate quicken.

“Can I have the ‘friends to lovers’, then?” he asked, his eyes softly watching her.

“Of course, Jack.”

“And perhaps the… ‘early morning sexytime’?” he breathed tentatively.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Phryne said, shuddering in anticipation, and added in a stealthy ‘phracktastic’ for good measure.

“I have another one.” Jack smiled deviously. “I bet there could be room for ‘Phryne appreciates Jack’. Perhaps even a… ‘voice kink’?” 

“Oh, I do like the sound of that,” Phryne said. “I’ll add in a ‘swooning Jack’ too, for fairness.” 

He laughed then, completely disarmed. “Well, if you think you can cope with that.”

“I do,” she said, and then put the paper down again. “Right, let’s get to it.”

“Right away?” he asked.

“When have you ever known me to be patient, Inspector?” she said and reached out to let her thumb caress his upper lip. Then she rose and grabbed his hand to make him stand too. As they reached the parlour door, he raised their joined hands so he could kiss her knuckles.

“Oh, hang on one moment, Jack. I forgot one!” 

Phryne went back to the paper and jotted down two more words before coming back and dragging him upstairs. There were whispers and giggles as they slowly ascended to the second floor, and a pause that could easily be interpreted as them stopping for a thorough kiss halfway. 

Left on the table laid the sheet of paper, with the two new words scribbled at the bottom of the page: 

“Birthday fic.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly (and likely far too meta) fic, but at least it's something and I wanted to try to give you a fun birthday present, Fire_Sign! It was inspired by the discussions we had about tagging the other day. Also, please note the very uneven number of words I struggled to achieve.
> 
> Thank you scruggzi for reading through!


End file.
